


On My Own

by AnJay



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJay/pseuds/AnJay
Summary: Darkseid and Trigon are defeated, and some of the superheroes are freed from Darkseid's enslavement. Now Raven, finally free of Trigon, must try to navigate and rebuild her new life in a post apocalyptic world. But the trauma is still raw, and perhaps, the world and it's people have changed to much for everything to just go back to the way it was.Rated M, pairing DAMIRAEheavy topics
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what I want to happen at the end of apokolips war. Because Damian and Raven deserve to be happy together dammit! Not this rebirth thing I think they're going for. I took inspiration from Injustice in how I wrote Damian so keep that in mind. This takes place 2 WEEKS AFTER apokolips!!

His heavy gasped and tremors began to cease. Bruce let out a sigh of relief as Raven's hands rubbed his temple, her magic turning his head and her hands purple. His dreams and memories still vivid in detail in her mind. Sweet gasps, hands stroking sensitive skin, images of beautiful women and one Bruce Wayne.

She felt him drift off back down to unconsciousness. 

Raven sighed in relief, removing her hands from his head, turning to the three occupants by the open door, "He's asleep." 

Alfred smiled tiredly, "Thank you, Miss Roth. We are very fortunate to have you here." He sounded way to pleasant for 3 in the morning.

"Does this happen a lot?" Barbara Gordon asked worriedly, still in her patrol uniform. Having just gotten back from patrol when Bruce's nightmares started. 

"Enough." Damian said shortly, arms crossed over his somewhat bare chest. Dressed in what could be pajama wear. Long baggy black sweats and a loose blue tank top that showed off entirely to much skin. 

Raven had been here a week and a half, and during that time she had to soothe Bruce back to sleep with her magic a total of 5 times so far. Each time, Bruce hardly seemed to notice. He was to delirious from sleep to even put up any fight. Bruce was suffering from withdrawals from the Mobius chair. Or perhaps nightmares from his capture. Even though Raven was tired, she didn't particularly mind getting up at random hours of the night to ease the Dark Knight back to sleep. She was glad to be of use here.

It had been two weeks since apokolips. Since then they managed to seal Darkseid and Trigon away for good. It had been a horrifying ordeal, leaving the world in further ruins than it was previously. Many had died during apokolips and couldn't be brought back. But some could be. Many heroes were freed from Darkseid's mental imprisonment. Batman included. And now, after all the violence and bloodshed was over- it was time again to move on. Every superhero in the justice league had gone their own way in the wake of Darkseid's defeat. Trying to recover in their own way from the ordeal. Desperately trying to find some dignity in the situation. 

But recovery would not happen overnight. Batman had spent more than a full year in that damn chair. No one was certain when the Dark Knight would return to his previous state. If he could. 

"It'll get better, won't it?" Barbara asked in concern, moving to stand by Bruce's bedside. Raven sat awkwardly on the man's bed, Barbara stood right behind her- eyes glued to the sleeping man. 

Raven stood, sensing a strong urge of worry and longing from Barbara that seemed to extend towards Bruce. Barbara's eyes turned to Raven's and she realized the older woman's question was aimed at her. "...I'm sure someday?" Raven said hesitantly, aware to late how flippant and uncertain she sounded. She wasn't great with people, let alone at reassuring them.

Barbara gave her a annoyed look. But it was so late at night that Raven was to tired to care about what she thought. Batman would be back on his feet eventually. The nightmares may not ever stop, Raven knew that. But eventually he'd be better. With no more threat to the planet, her life, or her friend's lives, no more Trigon murmuring threats and lies in her ear- it was the most at ease that Raven had ever thought she could be.

"Yes, I'm sure someday," Alfred said, amusement creeping into his voice, "But for now we should all rest. Come Miss Gordon, it is late. You should head home now." 

Barbara unwaveringly stared at Bruce, peculiar emotions radiating from her. Raven had an idea as to why. 

"Raven," Damian called to her. He was still by the doorway, waiting for her. Raven wrapped the cotton sweater she'd brought with her tighter around herself, moving to his side. She watched Alfred move to gently remove Barbara. 

Together, she and Damian left his father's room. Silently moving down the vast hallway. She heard the door shut behind them, and listened to Barbara and Alfred's soft voice fade into the opposite direction.

After a minute or two of silence Damian asked, "Did you see anything?" His green eyes sparking in the darkness.

She thought about not telling him, after all there were certain things children were better off not knowing about their parents. But as Raven looked at his face, she knew he would be absolutely unbearable if she didn't tell him. He didn't like it when information was withheld from him. 

She hesitated, trying to figure out how to word it while also sparing him the details. "Yes. But it was random. Just a mirage of scenes that lasted only a few seconds." She felt blush creep to her face remembering one particular memory of Bruce's. She turned her head away sharply.

Damian saw it. "What?" He said, sounding annoyed. She flashed him an irritated look, hoping he'd drop it. Of course he didn't. "What?" He asked, now sounding confused. 

"Fine," Raven deadpanned, "I saw you're Dad's sex dreams. Aren't you glad you know?" 

She didn't bother to stop and read the shock on his face, instead continuing her walk to her guest room. Damian quickly rejoined her, matching her pace with his long legs. No longer was she the taller of the two. She could feel how uncomfortable he was. "Was that all you saw?"

She said, glancing at him. Surprised, he still hadn't dropped it. "You know, it was odd," She began, "You both look so much alike now, Like I was watching an older blue eyed version of you fornicating with a horde of cheap floozies-"

"Forget it." He muttered in disdain. She was Relieved to have the matter dropped and hopeful that her subconscious would block out this late night by the time she woke up tomorrow. 

They made it to her room after a good minute walk. Raven wanted nothing more than to be under her covers and drift away from this world for a few more hours. Hopeful she wouldn't have to suffer with her own nightmares tonight.

She hadn't experienced many of her own since she came here. Maybe it had something to do with how well her body was reacting to Trigon's absence. Already she was healing, her skin back to its healthy looking appearance. Or perhaps the security of having the world back, and that she was safe within the walls of the Wayne Manor. 

Raven paused outside the door, hesitantly gripping the handle. She turned back to Damian, still standing there. "Good night." She told him quietly. 

"Goodnight." He murmured back. She watched his eyes harden in what she figured out a long time ago was the expression he used when he was thoughtful. She waited for him.

"...Thank you," He said quietly, a bit awkwardly, "For being here." 

"Of course," She said, just as quietly. Wondering why he was thanking her. She never heard him thank anyone for anything. "But you asked me to be here."

She remembered how he had asked, just after Darkseids defeat, with some trepidation, if she would like to stay with him at Wayne Manor since the Tower was still fallen. Their friends dispersed. She had immediately accepted, remembering how happy she had been to be able to spend more time with him. The way his eyes had shone and a handsome crooked smile on his lips when she accepted, silently proving to her that he wanted her there. It was odd, Raven thought, that their relationship had changed so fast since they reunited. That Raven had changed from such a withdrawn person to now feeling like a giddy teenage girl whenever they were together. 

"I know," Damian said, stepping closer, eyeing her lips. Suddenly, Raven wasn't tired at all, yearning him to lead forward and pick up were he left off yesterday.

He did, leaning forward and kissing her, a move they practically mastered now. She let out a sigh against his lips, doubting she'd ever get tired of this. The first time in years that she could just allow herself the freedom to enjoy her emotions. 

This was still so new. And they hadn't discussed where this was leading. Choosing to instead keep it quiet and private. From everyone. Raven found the whole subject quiet embarrassing, and didn't plan on telling the Titans. Instead hoping to let them figure it out for themselves when the team inevitably came back together. 

He pushed her gently against the door, and Raven boldly buried her hand in his hair. 

Yeah, she'd never get bored of this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Roth, may I suggest this one?" Alfred Pennyworth grabbed a small turquoise hardcopy off the shelf. She was in the library of the Wayne Manor, skimming over the titles of the wall of books. Bruce had quite a collection. From an old copy of the Art of War to the poetry of Robert Frost and Maya Angelou and the entirety Charles Dickens published works. 

Raven studied the title of the book Alfred handed her, "Little Women?" She mused, thoughtfully.

"It's quite an engaging tale. It takes place in the late 1800s, it's about the journey of four sisters." Alfred told her, "But if you're looking for a quick read, perhaps Mice of Men? I quite like the theme. I think John Steinbeck is over here..."

"Has Bruce actually read all these?" Raven asked, seeing how the shelves extended all the way to the ceiling. Observing the ladder in the corner. There must have been over a thousand titles.

"Most of them, I believe." Alfred said thoughtfully, "Some are Master Damian's. He likes to arrange the literature in a particular order. His favorites stay over here. His to be read pile stay on the bottom shelves. And the series stay on the top shelves."

Damian's favorites? That sounded intriguing. She moved to were he had indicated. David Copperfield, A tale of two cities, The Brothers of Karamoza, The Kite Runner, The Alchemist... It was a long shelf. She stopped short at the sight of a cookbook, taking it out carefully. It was an old used dirty copy, still covered in bits of flour and stained with oil.  
Since when did Damian cook? She smiled despite herself, determined now to pester Damian into making her chocolate chip cookies. 

But as she studied the pages she noticed it wasn't in english. It was in Mandarin. Filled with chinese dishes. Coming across one specific page that had Damian's neat handwriting. He seemed to have written the english conversion next to a recipe.

"I bought that for Master Damian's birthday; he is quite fond of a certain version of Chinese moon cakes." Alfred said coming over. "Some childhood sweet he enjoyed as a boy. I made it for his fifteenth birthday." 

Raven pondered this new fact. She didn't know Damian enjoyed sweet food. Or that he enjoyed Chinese cooking. "Does Damian have chinese ancestry?" She asked. He certainly didn't look it.

"His mother was half Chinese from what I've been told." Alfred said. "Master Damian is also a fan of my millionaire shortbread, as are Master Bruce and Master Dick. And I am feeling quite peckish. Would you mind if I prepare some while you read, Miss Roth?" 

"No, of course not, you go ahead." She said, quickly. Turning to place the cookbook back on its shelf. She watched him leave, the room suddenly quiet. Alfred was a nice man, and had welcomed her kindly when she first came to live here. He was an easy man to get to know, and it was very clear how loyal he was to the Wayne/Bat Family.

Raven reached for the copy of Mice and Men, then moving to sit on a loveseat that was placed conveniently close to the bookcase. Toying with the paperback, pondering the last time she heard from her old team. Kori was with Dick somewhere. The had visited quite often since Batman's predicament. But woudn't stay, Choosing instead to rent a place in California near where the tower had been. Determined to keep watch over that part of the world. Jaime was with his family giving no word for when he would return, Donna was in Themyscria with her people, Garfield with his girlfriend, Superboy with Clark's parents, Wallace with some of the flash family. Despite saving the world, they'd all seemed to have grown apart in the process. Taking a pause to recover from their enslavement. The Justice League had done something similar as the Titans.

She wondered vaguely how it would be. How long it would take for the world to return to how it had been. If it would be different from before. Would the Titans come back together? She was sure they would, the world still needed them didn't it? 

Raven mulled it over in the silence, her thoughts distracting. What if they didn't come back? They'd lost their lives protecting earth and were undoubtedly scarred by the consequences. Could she blame them for retiring if they chose to? She thought about Damian. How lost he had been before joining the Titans and how he must of been in the wake of the destroyed world. She thought of how she had been. Alone, without her friends and the world gone. Like she'd been destined to. 

She remembered how gaunt and horrid she had looked. Her powers diminishing, how miserable she had been. The loneliness and trauma eating her life away. Her father taking advantage of that.

If the Titans were gone, where would they go? Surely, Damian would stay with his father. But where would she go? Would she be allowed to stay here? Or would she have to leave, wander the world in search of a new home again.  
  
Raven opened her book, trying to distract herself with George and Lennie. Quickly starting the short novella. It was a short book, but Raven had a feeling a few hours had past already. Making it to one line before her eyes felt heavy, falling asleep on the couch.

"...guy goes nuts if he ain't got nobody. Don't make no difference who the guy is, long's he's with you. I tell ya, I tell ya a guy gets too lonely an' he gets sick."

***

"What is she doing in here?" A voice challenged.

"I said she could use the library." She heard another voice snap back, coming closer. Raven sighed, blinking open her eyes. Her throat was dry and back stiff. She sat up slowly, unsure of how long she'd been asleep for. She gave a soft sigh as her neck cracked. She felt Damian's familiar presence move beside her, she blinked at him slowly. He was dressed in civilian clothing. Dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve.

"She was just reading Barb," Said a third voice, sounding annoyed. 

Raven stared at the doorway in surprise, Dick and Barbara were near the entryway. Dick smiled at her as their eyes met. "Hey, Raven! It's been a minute." 

"Hi, Dick." She said. Damian moved to grab the book that stuck between the couch cushions for her. Raising an eye in skepticism at the cover.

"Crash on the couch?" Dick asked in amusement.

"Yeah, guess so." Raven said, "I didn't know you were stopping by." 

"It was kind of a spur of the moment decision." Dick told her.

Raven wondered what that meant. What could have happened that Dick had to come out here? "What time is it?" She asked noticing the orange light that drifted in through the window.

"5:33." Damian said exactly, handing the book back to her "Why Of Mice and Men?"

"Alfred recommended it." She said shortly. She studied him for a moment, noticing the aggravation waving off him. He ignored her pointed look, turning to give the floor a hard look. Great, so he was in mood. She glanced at Barbara and Dick in the doorway. Noticing for the first time the drift that stemmed from Damian and the woman.

"Where's Bruce?" Barbara asked, tersely. Raven felt the resentment ooze off at her, directed in their direction.

"My father is busy constructing blueprints for the rebuilding of Wayne Enterprises." Damian said coolly, "I doubt he's interested in anything you're trying to offer him." 

Barbara's eyes flashed, "I think he'd be very interested to find out what his son's been up to this past year." 

Raven could practically taste the tension in the air. She felt a flash of anger well up inside her. What right did Barbara have be so angry at Damian for? When he helped save the planet from Darkseid? 

"I don't know what you think you know, Gordon" Damian snarled. "But you got some damn nerve to come into my house and threaten to tattle on me like some insipid child."

"I know you're the leader of the League of Assassins now." Barbara glared at him hard. "I also know you've killed people after the first war at apokolips."

"Knock it off, Barbara." Dick interrupted. "It was the end of the world. He went back to the only home he had left. But it's over now. Damian came back to us and saved our lives."

"Just like that?" Barbara mocked. "All of a sudden he's going to go straight and rejoin us. He's just going to leave his League?"

Raven turned to Damian, who was silent, And suddenly they all were quiet. Waiting for his response. 

"Do you honestly think my father doesn't know what I'm known for now? Do you think Batman is naive?" Raven watched his shoulders stiffen, his ever present glare stuck on his face. "I don't care that you've wormed your way into this Bat family and created this illusion for yourself as somehow important to this superhero cult and to my father. But you're not. I, however, am."

"I am just a part of this as you are you egotistical ass." Barbara snapped. She stood up from where she leaned against the wall. "I don't trust you. I know what horrible things you've made the league do under your leadership. I know who works for you. Until you've disbanded the league, you need to step down as Robin."

Damian snorted. "Good luck with that." The confident smirk twisted in a split second, turning into a tight line. "Now get out." He said in finality. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Barbara shouted, anger rolling off her in waves. 

"Cool it," Dick said coming over, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Barb." He added kindly.

She turned talking off towards the door, Dick following her out, pausing to cast Damian a sympathetic look. Damian glared after them. 

Raven waited, analyzing him silently. Feeling his anger and a range of conflicted emotions.  
She set her book down beside her, contemplating the situation. Everyone knew that Damian had returned to the league. Raven had heard the rumors. But after the destruction of apokolips, and Damian's return to his father's side, she assumed it was irrelevant now. Raven knew Damian. And it would be hypocritical of her to judge anyone for their past. 

He was still glaring at the door, his hands balled up in fists and Raven reached to grab one. He blinked, looking at her in surprise. She didn't say anything at first, choosing instead to stay silent and fix him a cool stare. His anger didn't quell, "Calm down," Raven finally told him.

"I'm fine." He snapped. He turned to glare at her, moving away from her and walking to the window. 

"Real smart of you to lie to an empath about your emotional state." Raven said dryly. She stood up and followed him, stopping a few paces behind him. She breathed a sigh, wondering if she should speak so candidly on what she observed being here thus far. wondering perhaps if she could mediate the situation. "She's just worried for you're father. You're right it's not her place, but she's growing quite...attached to Bruce. Though I don't think it's reciprocated." 

"I know that." He turned around, he looked serious still- but she sensed his anger fading. Replaced by something else. 

"So chill." Raven told him. "Barbara can think what she likes. You're father trusts you. Dick trusts you. Alfred trusts you," She hesitated, "I trust you, so don't think about it. It's all in the past. You're here now. Just give it some time and everything will go back to normal."

He didn't say anything. Staring at the window, watching the orange painted sky and the Wayne manson's garden scenery. She felt assured, sensing his anger slip away. Hopeful that Damian would be assured on his place in the family. 

She watched Damian's face in the window's reflection, catching an odd expression. Not one of anger, or annoyance. Sadness and uncertainty. But it was gone as soon as she felt it. Unsure of herself that she had even felt it at all. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick brings Kori over the following week to visit her. And Raven is happy to see her. Starfire tells her about all the news in San Fransisco. It's slowly starting to rebuild itself from the ashes. Crime was surprising low, so her Starfire and Dick were allowed to relax. Renting a small home near the city. It sounded nice.

Kori told her about Garfield getting back together with his old girlfriend Perdita. That they were living together somewhere in the city while the tower is being rebuilt. Wallace was staying with the West family, but still patrolled the city. Conner was back with Clark's parents. But vowed to return and join the titans once the tower was built and the team back together. Crime has gone down in San Fransisco, but that the world seemed to need them more than ever.

Everyone one seemed to be at a loss, needing some form of hope. Lives had been destroyed because of Darkseid. Families displaced, homes destroyed in a post apocalyptic world. Everyone was forced to start over.

Kori wasn't sure about Donna and Jaime. Both were back with their family, and made no promises to come back for the time being. Which was understandable. They had families beside the Titans, people they had to protect. 

"If you want to come back to San Francisco you can come stay with us Raven," Kori said, reaching forward to give her hand a gentle squeeze. "You can stay with Dick and I. It wouldn't be a problem. And when Damian is ready, he can come to."

"Thank you, but I'm fine here for now. I don't want to intrude." Though it was tempting to be back in the huge city. Fighting alongside her friends again. But Damian wouldn't leave his father's side. Bruce was still having nightmares, and at times seemed unsteady. Raven didn't want to leave Damian. 

They still kept the relationship under wraps. Though it wasn't really that big of a deal. Living with a bunch of detectives, Raven was sure they at the least suspected something. If they didn't already know.

Starfire hugs her, "I've missed you Raven. I miss the Titans."

"I miss you to," Raven says softly. 

"I think you and me are the same in a way. The Titans were our only home, our only sanctuary even. We didn't have anything else." Kori pulls back, a soft smile on her lips. "So I'm glad that we each managed to find something else. To help us in these times."

Raven feels heat rush to her cheeks. But the happiness and ease that seems to exude the woman stops her. 

Raven's lip twitches up in the tiniest bit of a smile. "Me too."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His kiss is rough, gripping the side of her head that she just has to take it. She gasps against his mouth, brushing her tongue against his. She knows his mind is elsewhere, she can tell. Troubled by something. They were only half way through a patrol. Raven volunteered to go out tonight, surveying the northern side of Gotham. Leaving Robin and Batman the larger southern side of the city.

She was starting to get back into the habit of it, after the battle she had been to focused on her own recovery.

Batman had called for them to meet up above a large hospital, Gordon had given him a lead on a missing boy believed to be kidnapped by a crime boss and had given them information on the location. It would be a big bust. The crime boss was big, Marcus Vega, a manipulative callous man who currently controlled the city's underground. 

Raven got to the top of the agreed upon building to find only Robin, looking angry and irritated. Batman had apparently gone ahead, assigning Robin to enter the bottom of the at exactly five past two, and Raven to overlook the streets and make sure no one snuck out of the building-Then follow Robin inside. She could tell Robin wasn't to happy about his father's decision in taking the lead. He still wasn't all himself, Raven was sure Damian was fearful for his father. 

Raven doesn't remember how it started, but soon they were kissing. They still had a few minutes, and Robin clearly didn't want to talk about it. 

His mouth moved to her neck in a flash, and she bent her head back, giving him more access. It was odd, she mused, the more they did this the more she wanted it. Like she could never quite satiate the need she felt for him. 

He moved back to kiss her lips again, a peck, "Let's go." 

She nodded, her face still felt hot, pulling her hood up, "I'll cover you."

He gave her hand a squeeze, then turned sprinting off to the direction of their location only a block away, Using one of his gadgets to swing from this building to the next. Raven flew after him, keeping her distance. 

They stopped at a building next to the house, watching in time to see The Dark Knight enter the top floor through the window. Robin checked his watch, 2:05, it was time.

He was gone in a flash, silently disappearing like a shadow. 

Raven watched the streets, waiting a good 5 minutes. She heard commotion in the building, a blaze of gunfire and shouts.

She took off using her powers to go through the walls- materializing at the 3rd floor window, and into an empty room. She focused on Robin and Batman's energy. Finding them higher up on the fourth and 5th floor respectively. She focused on finding the boy, searching the building for his presence. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!" 

She felt her soul self soar, vaguely aware of the shouts and sounds of fists against flesh. 

Eventually she reached the child, materializing again in an empty large room. The shouts were louder now, Right outside the door. Raven focused on scanning the room. Worried when she found no trace of the boy. 

She heard a whimper behind her, and turned quickly toward it. The sound had come from the closet. She approached slowly, carefully opening the large white door. 

It broke her heart, cases like this. 

The boy looked younger than seven. Dressed in a sparkly, purple girls dress. He had long fake lashes stuck to his matching purple eyelids. Bright red lipstick smeared on his lips. 

He looked at her with big wet brown eyes letting out a soft cry. She felt his fear and shame. Embarrassment and defeat. She felt her eyes well up. 

She reached a hand to him, "You're safe now...Come here," She murmured to him. 

The boy didnt come at first, he sat there and cried for his mother. That he was hurt. That he wanted to be home. 

"I can take you home. Batman and Robin are here to rescue you." Raven hoped the boy would come to her if she mentioned the well known superhero of Gotham. She was right, the boy glanced up at her, he visibly perked up. 

The commotion outside began to cease. Finally she heard Batman's muffled voice, leading her to believe the fight was over. 

The boy stood up shakily, carefully raising his hands- a gesture she figured meant he wanted to be held. She picked him up, freezing as she saw his back. A splotch of red on his backside- staining the purple dress he wore. She held her breath in shock, horrified for the child. 

She felt tears burn behind her eyes. She rarely cried. She saw more horrors if her short life than most people when she was in hell and during Darkseids rein over Earth. 

She clutched the boy to her tightly. Rubbing his back in what she hoped was soothing. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. 

"Raven!" She heard Batman call to her. His voice right outside the door.

She swallowed thickly. Standing up with the boy in her arms, heading towards the door. "In here!" She answered, "I found him!"

Batman opened the door. Quickly scanning her and the child. "Is he okay?"

Raven bit her lip. "He's hurt but he'll be okay. He needs a doctor." She moved passed Batman, wanting out of that horrible room. 

She regretted it as soon as she stepped foot out. A mix of gun smoke and tobacco filled the air. Around two dozen unconscious men lay on the floor, along dead man lay on the floor. What looked like a noose tied around his neck. He looked like he'd been dead for a while. 

The spacious poorly lit room was filled with alcohol ands drugs. A large table stood in the center of the room, and Marcus Vega sat, tied to a chair next to it. His face greasy with sweat and exhaustion. He was a thin man, slick black hair, dressed in extravagant clothing. His eyes fell on the boy in her arms, cursing under his breath.

Robin stood in front of him, "Well that was easy." he noted.

"Didn' know the supers were back," Vega said, voice husky, "Thought most of you were hidin' since that Darkseid kicked the bucket?"

"Shut up." Damian snapped, glancing over at them. Raven watched him stare at the boy, a crease in his brow as he took in the boys state. 

"The cops will be here in a moment Vega," Batman said, his voice steely. "You're going to accept arrest quietly and spend the remainder of your days in prison."

"We'll see." Vega said flippantly, sounding unbothered. He laid his head against his own shoulder, stretching his neck. "Can I at least get one more ciggy? I'd really appreciate it."

Raven felt fury rise inside of her. The boy in her arms twisting to stare at Vega, hiding against her neck. She thought about the child in her arms, probably traumatized and scarred for life. "I hope you rot in hell." The words leaving her lips as quickly as she thought of them. She tried to suppress her anger at once, instinctively. Although she realized in the back of her mind that she didn't really have to anymore. 

Vega turned to stare at her, face unreadable, "I didn't do him. I don't like it when people mess wit' kids. But my brother did. If it was anyone else I woulda turned 'em in. But he was my brothers'." He paused, voice slurring, sounding inebriated, "Kid woulda talked. Im not gonna turn in my brother."

She felt Batman behind her, fury waving off him, "You did what you did. Protected a predator instead of a innocent child. I'll make sure everyone knows that." His voice was even, betraying every emotion Raven felt come off of him. Police sirens sounded off in the distance. "Let's go."

It didn't feel right to leave. Knowing what this man did. More should be done. This boys life would never be the same, and what would Vega really lose? He wasn't hurt.

But the boy was and she couldn't afford to be distracted. He needed a doctor. 

Torn she followed Batman, wishing this night would just end, but Robin's voice stopped her, "You know, I don't like it when people mess with kids either," His voice was quite and deadly, Raven turned around in shock catching a glimpse of Robin as he pulled out a battarrang, "I think people who stand aside and let it happen are just as guilty." She blinked and missed it- Robin's arm shoot out, slicing the man's cheek with the blade. 

Vega hissed in pain. 

"Robin!" Batman snapped, "Let it go!"

"Let it go?" Robin thundered. "That's how these things keep happening! Stand by to let this filth buy his way out of prison. To kill another man? Rape another little boy? When you can save another victim right now."

Raven could only watch, just managing to cover the childs eyes as Damian yanked the man's head back, running the blade deep along Vega's throat. The man gagged, his throat making noise as blood dripped down his front.

"Dammit Damian!" Batman thundered, moving forward in a flash. Charging at his son. "This is a line we do not cross!"

Robin intercepted immediately, twisting and grabbing his father's fist. An aura of darkness surrounding him. "He didn't deserve to breathe." He snarled.

"I thought we were past this." Batman said, yanking his hand away. Glaring at Robin. "We only have one rule! We don't kill."

"Why? You think it makes us better than them?" Damian gestured to the Vega's body, "We are at war with these animals! You were going to let this scum go to the police, knowing damn well he'll be back on the streets shortly. You're letting them keep on killing. You think you're better than them? I just saved another little boy, another life from being destroyed."

"You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal, son. You know this." Fury lacing his words. Sirens sounded outside, the police were here. Raven glanced uncertainly between the two, unsure of what the plan was now. Shocked by what she witnessed. Batman didn't take his eyes away from Damian. Ugly anger coming from the two, Raven clutched the boy to her tightly. Batman finally spoke, voice hard, "We'll discuss this later. Now let's go." 

He didn't wait to see if they were following, turning and jumping from the window and soaring away into the night. 

It was quiet for a moment, Raven didn't know what to say to him. Robin stared at Vega's corpse, satisfaction radiated off him. Raven felt something swirl in her gut as she stared at him. Wondering where this had come from. Feeling something cold and sinister emit from him. 

Robin glanced at her, his expression dark. She could only stare back, as if stuck in a trance. The sirens outside was like white noise.

Finally there was a banging downstairs, the door bust open and police shouted for anyone to make themselves known. Raven clutched the boy to her, he needed to go to the hospital. She contemplated leaving him here for the police. 

But how long would it take to get him to a doctor? When she could take him there now? 

She began walking towards the window Batman had just jumped through. "We have to drop him off at the hospital." She paused, glancing at him, watching but he didn't move. "Damian."

At her word, he tucked the bloody batarrang back in his pouch, walking over to her swiftly. Footsteps echoed up the stairs. 

Assured that he was following, she jumped and soared out the window, child still in her arms, and into the night.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guesstimating the ages of Raven and Damian. Since Damian was 14 in Judas Contract and that was 4 years ago I'm making him 18 now. Raven's 19.

PT 2  
It had been two days since that night. Things were still tense between Bruce and Damian. Bruce had been at the manor waiting for them when they returned from dropping the boy at the hospital. He had been livid, and Damian seemed ready to return fire. Raven left with some trepidation, knowing full well it wasn't her business. But she was worried about Damian. She wanted to talk to him herself about that night. But understood that Bruce was his father, and she knew that they needed to talk, or yell, privately. She had no place in their conversation.

So she left to her room, determined to talk to Damian tomorrow once he and his father reconciled.

But that didn't happen. Damian didn't leave his room the next day, and apparently was out on patrol all night. He didn't speak to anyone. Raven thought about going to his room, but Alfred advised her against it. So she let Damian have his space. That was two days ago.

Titus ran a little way ahead of her, tail wagging, coat slick and glossy. Out of the two of them, Damian would only see Titus. It was annoying, that she was second to the dog. 

She followed Titus around the garden, he seemed to be leading her somewhere. But she wasn't sure were. She hadn't really walked to far by herself around the Wayne's endless estate, and didn't know the layout.

It had been lonely these past few days without Damian. She missed his presence, despite being angry at him for locking himself away. She was closer to him than anyone at this point. It was something she realized after they lost the battle at titans tower. When the her team had either died or been enslaved. She missed everyone, but Damian's death had hit her the hardest. He was her best friend.

Nothing was left for her when her family was gone. She didn't want to live knowing that they were gone. Maybe it was cowardly, Raven realized. That she didn't want to deal with the pain and loneliness, so she tried to do the one thing that would free her from it. Not wanting to live her life in painful isolation.

She felt it again over the last few days. She tried talking to Alfred, who was surprisingly enjoyable company. But he was busy a lot preparing dinner or assisting Bruce.

So Raven spent many hours with Titus, walking around outside or laying away in the library reading while the giant dog laid in a sun spot on the floor. She even tried to get him to do a few tricks. But he would only sit or play fetch for her. As if doing tricks and behaviors with her was somehow being unfaithful to Damian.

But even that didn't quell her loneliness.

Bruce also hadn't spoken to her lately. Ignoring her presence or even studying her quietly. Raven knew he was always wary of her. He knew she had empathetic abilities and her demonic heritage. But now whenever he saw her, the distrust in his eyes was clear. Seeming to glare at her whenever she entered the room. 

She felt a flare of anger burst inside her. Even though she saved the world and helped him during his healing process he still didn't trust her? Was it something Damian said to him during their argument that night?

He wasn't the only one. Batgirl was around more than usual since Bruce and Damian's confrontation. If it irritated Raven, which it did, she was sure it made Damian furious.

She watched Titus Charged ahead, barking with great might at a flock of pigeons before they could land on the property. She smiled. It was good to see him run around and enjoy himself.

Titus had changed since the attack the parademons launched on the Tower. After being brought back, Titus was skittish around strangers. Jumping at loud noises. Sticking close to Damian's heels.

It saddened her. Remembering how she had gifted him to Damian as a gift all those years ago. He was almost a different dog then. The black puppy would cry whenever Damian left for patrols at night. So much that Raven would have to get up in the middle of the night to get him out the crate he was placed in and let him sleep in her bed. It irritated Damian when she did that. 

She smiled fondly, remembering how Titus would clumsily follow Damian around on unsteady paws in the early months of his life. Eager to please him, Learning over 2 dozens tricks and behaviors at six months. 

She remembered the proud gleam in Damian's eyes whenever Titus did something he liked or performed the correct behavior. Damian loved this dog, and was probably heartbroken when he lost him. 

The image of Damian's blade running along Vega's neck came to her mind. Maybe Damian had changed more than she realized. Damian had vowed not to kill, he had turned away from the lifestyle he was bred for. 

Had he changed that much? She thought back to when the reunited after thinking the other to be dead. How relieved to just see him alive. Still introverted and tough, rude but generally well meaning. She knew some of the things that the League had done under his leadership. But after helping win back Earth, and joining forces with everyone, She had assumed that things would go back to normal. How could she let herself be so naive?

To think Damian would be the same boy he was. When she, herself, was hardly the same person. She was free now from her father. And she was free to live her life now. No longer forced to stifle her emotions. Something she never thought possible.

But was Damian so different now that he wouldn't align himself with the Justice League's code?

Titus stiffened, staring at something on the side of the house. His ears perked, "Titus," She called. But he was gone, racing around the house and charging to the backyard.

She sighed in annoyance, running after him. "Titus!" She called, 

She ran around the side only to come to a halt in surprise. There was a shed and feeding trough, and a few acres of wooden fenced land. It seemed stupid o have fenced in land inside more fenced in land. But the Wayne family did have a lot of money. And certainly the space.

She heard a moo and was shocked to see a brown female cow eating from one of the troughs, hay sticking out of her mouth as she ate.

She walked forward, feeling a little flabbergasted. She watch Titus, his tail swaying happily and he sniffed welcoming at the cows legs.

Bruce didn't seem like the farmer type. He didn't cross her as a person who liked to get dirty and do any sort of manual work. Maybe Batman, but not billionaire Bruce Wayne.

The cow didn't seem to notice her presence as she approached her. Raven Tentatively reaching a hand to stoke it's soft brown hair. 

Titus let out a happy yelp, running towards her. She tried to reach for his collar, for some control over the dog before he could knock her over. But Titus didn't stop, charging past her unexpectedly.

"Sit, Titus," Damian said. Raven turned in surprise, watching as Damian strode over to her. She hadn't noticed him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red jacket. 

Titus sat promptly, and was rewarded when Damian began petting him, Placing a brown paper bag on the ground next to him. He glanced at her, he seemed to hesitate.

"So you are alive," She said in way of greeting. Hoping to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

He made a tch sound. Picking up the brown bag and approaching her. "Batcow likes apples." He said after a moments hesitation. 

She blinked, "BatCow?" She asked.

Damian glanced away in embarrassment. "I saw you out here with Titus. I figured he'd bring you over here. He likes all the open space."

She pondered that. Not as surprised as she ought to be that he was watching her. He probably had cameras littered all over the premises. 

She watched him reach into the bag and pull out an apple slice. Batcow noticed at once, moving over to him. Damian met her halfway and the cow immediately began gobbling the apple from his hand. Quickly, moving to bury it's face in the brown bag he held. "Don't be greedy," He said, as if talking to a child, using a carrot to lure the large animal away from the bag.

He glanced at her, and she felt some nervousness come off him. Which she found oddly endearing. Usually he kept his emotions hidden well. He held out the bag to her with his free hand. 

She took it before the cow could get it. Reaching to grab a slice of apple. Batcow turned her massive head, munching on the apple she held out. 

It tickled, and she couldn't help but cast Damian a smile. He returned it quick enough, and Raven almost forgot about the past two days of silence. To relieved just to be in his presence again.

She took out another apple, letting BatCow munch on it. Titus whined by her feet, staring longingly at the bag in her hand. Damian moved closer to her, sifting through the bag still in her hand. "Here," Damian said, throwing a carrot stick at the dog. 

"A cow?" Raven asked him, amusement lacing her words.

"I rescued her from a slaughter house," Damian explained.

"When?"

"A few years ago, I think I was 16."

She tried to tried to figure out where she was when he was 16. She would have been 17. What happened at 17? And why didn't she know that he adopted a cow?

"Was that when Jericho was on the team?" Raven asked, remembering the young man with curly blond hair. He had been apart of their team for a time, and used to be a close friend of her's.

"Yes, when that psychopath was around." Damian never did like Joseph. Damian found him to quiet, that he was to secretive since he couldn't speak and communicate without speaking through your mind. Damian didn't like anyone in his head, the hypocrite. 

She clicked her tongue. Joseph was a bit unstable. She wondered were he was now, he had been a very close friend of her's before he betrayed them. He had difficulty communicating, and controlling his emotions. Similar to her, so they bonded quickly. She even learned sign language to help him. 

He was a good person, before everything got complicated. She was sure he still was. Even if he probably hated her now.

He made a tch sound, she glanced at Damian, Realizing he'd been watching her with a hard expression. "I never got what you saw in him." He sounded annoyed, a bit of a scowl on his face. 

"He was a good friend." Is all she said, deciding not commenting on the double meaning of his words.

"Sure." Damian rolled his eyes, feeding Batcow another apple slice.

Raven rubbed a hand along the animals soft fur, she bit her lip, remembering the painful moments of her past with Joseph. Remembering the night he left, imploring Raven to come with him. She didn't like to think about it. She lost a dear friend that night. 

"It was one sided if that makes you feel any better," She focused on the soft fur between her fingers. Sensing faint jealousy, something she never thought she'd ever feel from him. "Why do you think he left the way he did?" Referring to how he disappeared during the night. Returning to H.I.V.E. 

"It doesn't matter." He muttered, offering a dark honey colored shape to Batcow.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Molasses." He said, Batcow chewed on it gratefully. "It's like her dessert."

She noticed the paper bag was empty, balled up in his fist. "Should she eat that much?" She had to have eaten 4 large carrots, 3 apples worth of slices, and now a block of molasses.

"Her stomach's about the size of a large garbage can." Huh. 

Damian fed BatCow the rest of the molasses. "I'm... sorry that I've been ignoring you."He said quietly. 

Raven didn't say anything at first. Because truth was that she was still mad at him. He was the only one in the house she could trust explicably, and he was gone for two days. Leaving her to deal with the angry Batman glares. 

But more importantly he had yet to tell her about that night. And why he had been so angry that he couldn't control himself.

"What's going on with you Damian?" She asked, "Why'd you kill Vega?"

"He's a criminal. And a murderer. He let his brother rape that kid." His eyes went hard, and she felt his anger return.

"I know, I found him," She swallowed thickly, "I felt his pain."

"Then you should know what I did was justified." Damian said cuttingly. It was like his emotions did a 180, one moment he was calmly helping her feed BatCow, now his anger was brighter than a flame. 

"I'm not agruing if it was right or not. Frankly, I'm not sure anymore..." She thought about the anger she felt in him that night. The bloodlust, the deep simmering hate she felt. It had scared her to see it in him. "I just want to know if your okay. I want to know why your so angry."

"I'm not angry." He said, but she could feel it, hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes.

She stared at him, hearing her voice go hard, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry," He glanced away, a sad frown on his lips. "I'm just having trouble adapting back to this lifestyle. I was my own man, I was alone, leading hundreds. Now everything's back and I'm following my father's lead again. I used to wish for this life to come back. Now...I feel torn." He didn't look at her in his speech. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Torn?" She asked. About wanting everyone to come back? About wanting to things to be as they were?

"About if I belong here." He clarified, "At my father's side."

He didn't want to be here? Wasn't he happy to have the Earth safe, everyone back, to be here with her?

"So you don't know what you want? That's why you've been ignoring me?" She asked, clearly hurt. A new thought occured to her, "Are you going back to the League?" Her throat felt tight, and she felt panic grip her.

He didn't say anything, turning to stare hard at something in the distance. She felt a bit of his uncertainty and knew the matter was weighing heavy on his mind.

"What about the Titans? And Dick? And me?" He had to know that if he left he would be viewed as an enemy, joining an organization that's main mission was to rule the world. Something the Titans and Justice League were required to prevent. There was no way he would be able to be with her and rule the League of Assassins. 

She was uncertain about their relationship now more than ever. Was he really willing to give her up for the League?  
  
She took a step away from him. Suddenly aware that Batcow had left, roaming the fields for grass. Now there was nothing between her and Damian, just open space. Aware that he could very well be breaking up with her.

She never been dumped before. But it seemed clear that that was what Damian seemed to be implying. Or was she jumping the handle? She felt confused, wondering why he was willing to give up his family and friends to be alone in the mountains. 

"You can't be with me if you leave. You know that, right?" She internally cursed herself when she heard her voice break. "Is that why you haven't told you're Dad about us? Or why you never bothered to make it official? Because you're waiting for something better to come along?"

"I haven't told my father because it's none of his damn business." Damian grabbed her hand, suddenly right in front of her. When did he get taller than her? Realizing her eyes were only level to his nose, she had to move up to meet his eyes. She felt the same anxiety from earlier rise inside him again, and was surprised to see some pink in his face. "And, well...I didn't really think it was required for me to ask you. We make out almost everyday, Raven."

She felt herself blush, despite the circumstance. That, they did. "Relationships are more than just making out, Damian." 

"I know," He glanced away, clearly uncomfortable. God, he was such a tight ass.

"Do you care about me, Damian?" She searched his eyes, trying to find even a shred of uncertainly there. "Do you want to be with me?"

"You know I do." He said it like it was obvious, and a part of her wanted to throttle him for his tone. But she ignored the urge, to focused on the gravity of the situation.

She took a deep breath, stepping forward and hugging him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning the side of her head against his. "Then don't go." She said in his ear. She felt him stiffen at her words, she bit her lip, "Promise me." She asked, praying silently that he would. What would she do without him at this point? When he'd been a constant in her life since she was fourteen?

She felt his mind muddle with thoughts, and she felt fear grip her. 

Then his arm moved, wrapping around her shoulders another around her waist as he hugged her back. 

"Okay." He said, quietly.

Raven let out a breath in relief, a calm overtaking her. Feeling oddly warm. 

Damian wasn't going anywhere. He did want her, they would go back to the Titans eventually. And soon life would be how it was.  
She told herself this, ignoring the weight of Damian's still troubled mind.  
\------------------------

Raven's reading a new book the next day, deciding to spend a few hours reading while Damian is going over some paperwork for Wayne Enterprises. It was still tense between father and son, both were giving each other the cold shoulder. But it was her understanding that they reached some sort of agreement. Hopefully in a few days, they'll be back to speaking. Alfred was paticularly hopeful, tired of being the messenger between the two. 

She studied the next paragraph of the her book, 

"He knew that there was no quick comfort for emotions like those. They were deeper and they did not need to be told. They were felt."

Raven liked the story more than the last one, The Giver was one of her favorites. A world that lacked emotion and expected compliancy. 

A knock at the door made her jump. She turned from where she sat on the couch. Moving her book to her lap unconsciously. 

"Got a minute?" Barbara asked, leaning against the doorframe, similar to a few days ago.

Raven pursed her lips in surprise, but nodded, sitting up straighter.

The redhead moved over to stand by the couch crossing her arms, and Raven could tell Barbara was defensive. Over the course of her stay, Barbara was quick to keep her distance from her, and it got worse after the night Vega was killed. She had been casting glares in her direction since then. And Raven had to put up with all her crap.

She watched Barbara hesitate a few moments near the end of the couch, seeming to deliberate there distance. 

Raven felt a flash of irritation, "Don't worry I didn't cast a spell."

Barbara flashed her an irritated look, but it disappeared quickly. She sighed, "I guess I deserve that." She sat on the other end of the couch. "Look, I'm sorry, for how I've been acting. I'm not usually this much of a stuck up bitch."

Raven was surprised to say the least. "...uh, it's ok, I guess." 

"Your boyfriend gets on my nerves though." Barbara said. 

"He tends to have that affect on people." Raven allowed. She wasn't to surprised that Barbara knew about her and Damian.

"I just didn't want you to think I hate you or anything. I don't. I don't even hate Damian."

"Why don't you trust me then?" Raven asked. She watched Barbara's carefully, analyzing her.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust him." Barbara hissed the last part.

"Damian went to apokolips to stop Darkseid." Raven said defensively, "He helped save the Earth. Is that not good enough for you?"

"And I'm grateful for that but he ran the League of Assassins for a whole year." Barbara turned to her, face hard. "Do you know some of the stuff he did? It's horrible."

"I heard rumors." Raven whispered, horrible rumors. Her voice grew strong as she continued, "But it's different. He's changed now. He's back."

"When did he change?" Barbara asked, "You saw what happened with Vega. Bruce told me what happened."

Of course, her boss's word was all the woman needed. "Vega let his brother rape a little boy." Raven snapped, "They dressed that boy in makeup and girl's clothes and raped him. He murdered several people and hung a father of three and watched him die. He was a monster. Did your boss tell you that? It's not like Damian killed a innocent person."

"Any life forcibly taken is wrong. You can't do that without tainting yourself inside. And you have to see that that's Damian's future right now. The deaths will only escalate, then how will Damian be? He won't be the same person. He's already changed so much." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." Raven snapped, her anger felt hot inside her. Damian was fine. Vega's death was hardly something to get to upset about. A horrible man was gone, he would never harm an innocent person again.

"Did Damian tell you about the family he had killed while he was apart of the League?" Barbara said, coldly. "He had three sister's throats slit because he didn't want them to reveal some information they had. Or maybe you know the missions he went on with David Cain?"

Raven hadn't heard about that. She tried not to let her face betray her shock. Damian didn't seem capable of such a thing. She sensed a darkness about him when they reunited, sure. But it was fading, she was positive about that. Everyday she felt the darkness seem to go away, little by little, from his soul.

Besides, Damian promised her. He wasn't leaving back to the league. He wouldn't turn into whatever Barbara was implying. Raven was sure of it.

She glared at the redhead, "Damian's fine. He's still here, isn't he? So Bruce has to still trust him. You should listen to your boss, and stay out of his relationship with his son." Raven was done talking, standing up, grabbing her book and began to head towards the door. 

"Raven, wait." She felt Barbara move behind her. Raven grit her teeth, but complied, stopping before she could leave the room. "I know it doesn't seem like it but I do care about Damian. I'm worried about him and Bruce. I just want things to go back to normal." She gave a soft sigh, "I want Bruce to stop having nightmares and acting like he's on a drug withdrawal. I want Damian to go back to being the insufferable brat who called me Fatgirl." 

Ok, maybe not that so much," Catching the odd look Raven gave her. "But I don't want him going back to the League. I know he wants to. And I'm scared for him."

Raven felt herself soften. Taking small comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one who missed the past. Even a little relieved at now knowing Barbara's thoughts.

"Trust me, Barbara," Raven said, turning to head back to her room, "Damian's fine."  
\----------------------------------  
It's late, and they're in the library together reading before bed. It had been a few hours of reading, now all the words seemed to combine together and make her head hurt. She looked over at Titus, who lay asleep on the ground, spread out so he took up a good chunk of carpet. His pelt looked sleek and shiny in the dim light.

She turned her gaze to Damian, who was similarly spread out on the couch, leaving her a corner of the loveseat. His socks barely touching her side.

His bright green eyes scanning the page of a some Charles Dickens book, a furrow in his brow as he concentrated. He did look quite...grown. He hardly looked like the boy he was a year ago. His jaw line more angular, his shoulders broader- he looked like a man. More like a twenty year old than an eighteen year old. 

Abruptly, his eyes flickered to her's, arching a black brow, "Why are you staring?"

She didn't mind being caught. She let out a sigh that turned into a yawn, moving to stretch her back. "I'm tired of reading, it's making my eyes hurt."

He put the arm that was holding the book off the edge of couch, watching her.

"How long do you have before you go on patrol?" She asked, standing up to put her book back on the shelf. 

"I'm not going on patrol." He said, Raven looked at him in surprise. "Father doesn't want me wearing the suit as of now. He says I have to prove myself." She could tell he was mad again, but he seemed to be trying to suppress it. Raising his book again to read.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked hesitantly. Trying carefully not to press any of buttons or bring up any unpleasantness.

"Hell if I know." He said, sounding irritated.

Raven moved towards him, having to step over Titus's large form to do so. The giant beast raising only a ear, eyes watching her out of his large head. "I can calm you're mind if you want." She offered him.

Panic shot at her at once, his eyes widening a fraction. "What's wrong?" She asked, caught of guard. Watching him sit up, abruptly. 

"Nothing."

"Yeah, like I believe that." Why did he panic at the thought of her touching him? What didn't he want her to see?

"I just ...had a thought." He said, sounding odd. Raven watched him, feeling perplexed, as he bit his lip, turning to her. She was about to ask him what the hell his problem was, but he spoke first. Words she never thought she'd ever hear him say ever. "We've never been on a date."

She blinked. A date? Damian Wayne wanted to go on a date. "That's what you were thinking?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well you are my girlfriend." He said, a bit of relief in his tone. Seeming happy at the change of subject.

"Oh yeah? When did that happen? I don't remember being asked to be anyone's anything." She pointed out. She felt her cheeks grow hot, suddenly very uncomfortable with the thought of actual defining this goth emo mashup they had going on. Aware, again, how new she was to this, despite being 19. She only ever kissed two people. And one was sitting in front of her. The other off somewhere with H.I.V.E.

"Haven't I asked you out yet?" He said, a tad bit of sarcasm in his tone, eyes bright.

She bit her lip to try and stop herself from smiling. She played with the end of her skirt, feeling a strange urge to keep her hands busy. "Hmm...I don't think so...?" She didn't even recognized her voice, could it be that light and girly? God, she was flirting?

She watched something cross his face as he stared at her, it was an affectionate look. His usual stern mask, now softened. She felt like the luckiest person that she got to see it. 

"Any chance of you turning me down?" He wondered, looking up at her from where he sat.

"There are no absolutes." She told him, trying to stick to a bored expression and failing.

He rolled his eyes, and she felt an enormous amount of embarrassment from him. He glanced at the book in his hand, and she hadn't noticed his thumb stuck between a certain page. He handed it to her, "I'll be very disappointed if you're not my girlfriend after this."

She took it in confusion, replacing his thumb with her's to keep his page. "Paragraph 4 on the left page." He said, cheeks very pink. 

Damian closed his eyes, she watched him visibly swallow, then he began, "I had no gentler feeling towards anyone than towards the pretty creature who had been my playmate, and whom I have always been persuaded, and shall always be persuaded, to my dying day, I devotedly loved."

She scrambled to find the paragraph as soon as the words left his lips. Surprised that he got every word right.

Raven felt speechless once he was done, a bit awed that he managed to memorize it. Incredibly, touched that was willing to say it aloud to her.

She watched him tentatively open his eyes, his face uncharacteristically red, tortured in embarrassment. He let out a breath, studying her carefully,"Did I woo you enough to begin courtship?"

She felt her face grow unfathomably hot. Like it was on fire. "It was very endearing." Raven said, actually embarrassed for him. Her brain not formulating the correct response.

"Just answer the question." He rubbed a hand across his face, and she smiled.

"You still haven't really asked." She pointed out. 

He glared at her, still blushing, looking quite irritated. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He finally asked.

Now it was her turn. She turned her gaze to the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Knowing she was acting like a idiot. She was 19 not a 12 year old girl.

"I suppose a guy who's willing to embarrass himself so thoroughly for me is a guy worth sticking by. So...I accept." She paused, feeling awkward. "You can take you're girlfriend on a proper date once the world rebuilds itself."

"Yes, then," Damian groaned, reaching a hand for his book. She gave it to him, watching him fall on his back, opening the paperback and picking up where he left off. 

Raven stood there, pondering. It didn't feel any different. Possibly because she already viewed him as her romantic interest. Now it was just official. 

She watched him go back to reading, what were they talking about that brought them to this subject? She couldn't remember.

She glanced at the bookshelf and couldn't bring herself to start another book. She was to tired to read.

Damian turned a page in his book, and Raven felt a flash of annoyance. "I'm you're girlfriend now, shouldn't you be more excited?"

Damian put the book down, a annoyed look on his face, "Nothing changed but the title." She rolled her eyes. A thought occurring to her about how she could pass the time.

"Now let me read." He said, raising his book back to his face. 

Raven moved to sit on the floor, resting on her knees so her face was near his. "I'm bored." She hinted. 

"So?" Damian eyes still not leaving the page. Why couldn't he just cooperate?

"So entertain your girlfriend." Raven pulled the book out of his hand, letting it drop to the floor with a thud. Titus looking up at the noise briefly.

Damian gave her an irritated look. "You weren't this troublesome before I asked you out." 

"Gosh, you sure are slow," Raven moved up to place a hand on his chest, looking down at him. "Aren't you a teenage boy? You're alone with your girl and she obviously wants to do something with you..." She trailed off suggestively, leaning down to place a small kiss on his neck. She gently tugged his collar out of the way to reveal more skin for her to explore. 

She felt him exhale, and moving his free hand to grip the back of her head, "Someone's eager."

She hummed, moving away from his neck and and brushing her lips against his. He responded quickly enough, sighing in exaggeration as if she was forcing him into this. She rolled her eyes. She feels his tongue brush against her bottom lip, and soon their tongues were sliding against each other. His hand moving to grip her hair, pulling her face impossible closer to his.

She begins to feel pain in her knees from the uncomfortable position. She wonders vaguely how to figure out a way to kiss him that also allowed her to be comfortably situated.

As soon as she thought of one, she pulled away from him, their lips disconnecting. She quickly moved to stand up, throwing a leg over his waist and straddling him. She watched his eyes widen at the new position, obviously taken aback by her boldness. She leaned down to kiss him again, gripping the back of his head with her hands, his hair soft against her fingers. Busy brushing her lips over his again and again. She ran her tongue along the inside of his upper lip. He moaned softly against her mouth and the sound kicked everything into high gear. She felt his hands on her bare thighs, gently stroking his way up and down. It felt good, insanely good. She breathed a sigh against his mouth, as he squeezed the back of her thighs, dangerously close to her butt. She instinctively arched against his front. Realizing in the back of her mind she was only wearing a skirt.

She let the thought fly away somewhere, as Damian kissed her more insistently, his hips arching into her's. His body was so hard, and muscled. She moved a hand to along his clothed chest; his hands moving up her back.

She felt his muscles twitch at her exploring hands, and she felt an almost painful need for more of him. She gasped loudly against his mouth as a hand gripped her butt, squeezing, she almost stopped she was so shocked. But it felt so good, feeling Damian sucking on her neck while one hand squeezed her and another in her hair. His body so warm and alive against hers. Absentmindedly letting their crotches rub against each other through their clothes. She never wanted to stop. How could she?

She heard a cough from the doorway of the library. The sound deafening, bursting the atmosphere, Raven suddenly realizing where she was. 

She sat up, horrified to see Damian's father standing there, the light casting a shadow so she couldn't see his face. Titus standing by the man, both watching them. When did Titus move? Was she that distracted?

She heard Damian curse under her, moving underneath her. She untangled herself from him as fast as she could, Moving to sit on the far end of the couch, as far away from Damian as possible. 

She felt Bruce's eyes burning them, she was mortified that he walked in on her straddling his son. Great. She fidgeted with her skirt, tugging it down self consciously.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Damian asked, humiliation and anger radiated off him in waves.

"I'm not here to bust you two." Bruce said, moving to walk further into the room, Titus at his heels. "Though I'd prefer you kept these activities off my couch."

"I'm sorry." She couldn't help but blurt out. Wishing she'd be more vigilant. Or just picked up a damn book instead of trying to coerce Damian into this. 

"I'm not angry, Raven," Bruce told her, oddly kind considering how he ignored her existence the past few days and what he'd just walked in on. "Though I'm a bit curious. How long has this been going on?" 

Raven and Damian shared an uncomfortable glance. 

"It's not any of your business," Damian stood up, grabbing his book, and moving to place it back on the bookshelf. Raven stayed were she was on the couch, she could tell he was uncharacteristically unnerved.

"I am your father, Damian," Bruce said, pausing to scratch Titus behind the ears. Bruce looked at Raven, eyes sweeping over her then over to his son. "Are you being safe?" 

Raven felt a new wave of embarrassment wash over her, Oh, jeez... she put her face in her hands.

"Father," Damian sounded tortured, it would probably be funny if this was under different circumstances.

Bruce raised a skeptical brow, waiting.

"We haven't gotten that far," Raven muttered, glancing off to the side. 

"Really?" Bruce sounded surprised. Damian turned around from where he stood facing the bookshelves, looking irritated. "I was under the impression that this has been going on for a while." 

"Well is hasn't, so just drop it," Damian snapped, glaring at his father.

Bruce was unperturbed, Raven saw amusement in his eyes. "I suppose we can talk about this later, privately," He mused. "Believe it or not I just came up here to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie."

"A movie?" Damian asked, skeptically. Raven was a bit surprised as well. She thought his father didn't like her. No, sure he didn't like her. Something about Raven being able to sense his emotions, only letting her calm him down from nightmares or the rare instances when his mind was working to fast. That and the fact that her father was pure evil. 

Weren't He and Damian were in a cold war at the moment?

"If your interested," Bruce cast Raven a smile, and by God did Damian look like him. Same hair line, same head shape and jawline. As Damian grew older the more apparent their similarities became. Though she had trouble connecting this smiling, charming Bruce Wayne as the stoic Dark Knight. "I was thinking about maybe a thriller movie. But I'm open to suggestions."

Raven glanced at Damian, only to find he was staring at her. Raven guessed that they were both leaving it up to her. "I guess I always wanted to see the Little Women movie since I finished the book," She told Bruce, glancing at Damian from the corner of her eye, His face unreadable. "But thrillers cool to." 

"We can watch Little Women. I recommend the 1994 movie version, but I wouldn't be against the 1933's version with Katharine Hepburn." Bruce extended a hand to her, she guessed it was an invitation to take it. Raven took it unsurely, letting him pull her up from the couch. "Do you have a preference?"

"Not really. I'll trust your judgement." She said. Though she was a bit nervous, she figured she should be glad that Bruce was giving an effort to like her. 

"I like that answer." He dropped her hand, turning towards the door. "Has Damian shown you my home theater?"

"No, he hasn't," Raven said, glancing over her shoulder at said person. Damian was still by the bookcase, an odd look on his face, one she couldn't decipher. 

"It's quite impressive." He moved to a comm link by the the door, pressing a button on the device. "Alfred?"

"Yes, sir?" She heard Alfred say.

"Popcorn, drenched in butter. And open up the screening room."

"Yes, sir,"

Bruce turned back to them, "I'm excited to see your face when you see it, Raven. I added new speakers a few years back." He glanced at Damian, "Are you coming?"

Damian moved away from the wall of books, "I'd rather not see Little Women. Can't we watch a thriller?"

He didn't seem mad, in fact his tone was light. Approaching them casually, following her and Bruce out into the hall.

"Show some courtesy, Raven is our guest." Bruce said, watching Titus fall back to walk alongside Damian. "You need to be chivalrous towards your girlfriend, Damian. Her wants and needs come first." 

Raven heard a tch sound behind her, "Yes, playboy Bruce Wayne would know all about chivalry." 

"He does." Bruce responded. 

The conversation was light, the atmosphere between the three was comforting. Familial. She had thought the two were still at odds, but during the time they spent together it seemed to fade away. Like it was nonexistent or it never happened. She didn't want to be presumptuous, but she thought perhaps Bruce liked her. Maybe approved of his son's choice. Raven was happy at the thought. 

Even Damian seemed at ease. Feeling his content and enjoyment while the movie played. Talking back and forth with his father a few times. It put her at ease to see him like that. Like the past year didn't happen. He was just Damian, sharp tongued but we'll meaning, generous and tough, a tad insufferable. But he was a good person. And she trusted him more than anyone.

There was no way Damian would ever be that person Barbara feared he would become. He wasn't a bad person. He was attracted to the darkness. Like her, had been touched by it. But he was good.

She felt her loneliness ebb away, feeling herself being centered somehow. Like she was where she needed to be. 

As they retired that night, Damian walking her to her room, she was so at ease she smiled the whole walk. His hand was warm in her's, and she couldn't believe she was actually here doing this with him. 

His kiss gentle as he told goodnight. Gently pulling her lips between his, his lips tasted sweet. Pressing a final kiss to her head before pulling away, smiling handsomely at her. The moment reminded her of when he had grabbed her hand in the hospital room. 

When she laid in bed that night, grateful for the first time to be her. Hoping for the day to play itself again tomorrow.  
\-----------------------------

Of course her happiness didn't last long. A few nights later, Alfred came to her room, telling her Bruce seemed restless, banging things around in the Batcave, and asked her to come help him persuade Bruce back to bed. 

When they got down there, Bruce sat on a chair, studying the large computer screen. At first, Raven didn't see anything wrong. She knew Bruce stayed up late, he was Batman after all. Looking over footage of past criminals seemed like something he did often. 

But as she got closer she noticed the bags of exhaustion eyes, staring at the screen in a glazed look. His brain was a mess, she could sense his emotions changing rapidly. Like someone was flipping through the channels on the tv. 

His leg bobbed up and down unusually, his right hand shaking as he tapped it on the desk next to the keyboard. Raven wasn't sure he was focusing on whatever was on the monitor.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called to him, "Perhaps you should get some rest."

They walked closer to him, Raven turned to glance at the screen. Stunned to see David Cain on the screen. She never saw the him before, but name was glaring next to a tall man a stern look on his face. 

"I'm fine, Alfred." Bruce said, a warning in his voice, "Now leave me."

"Let me calm your mind, Bruce." Raven suggested. Trying to sound soothing. 

"Don't touch me." He snapped, casting her a quick glare, blue eyes glimmering. He turned back to the screen, moving a hand to rub his temple. 

He'd never been hostile before when she had to use her magic on him. She shared a glance with Alfred, unsure of what to do.

"May I ask why David Cain is so important at this hour, sir?" Alfred asked, moving to set a cup of water by Bruce. 

"Get Damian, now." Bruce hissed, ignoring the question. Pushing away roughly from the monitor. He seethed in rage, tossing his chair to floor. 

Raven took a step back, Bruce was livid. She blinked rapidly, glancing at the screen in confusion. What had Bruce found about Damian that warranted this response?

Alfred's mouth formed a tight line, "Yes, sir" Sounding reluctant. Turning to the closest comm link by the door. Muttering a few words.

Raven felt a sinking feeling in her gut. The silence eating at her, feeling her anxiety growing with each second. She watched Bruce pace back and forth, seething. The glaze look remained in his eyes. Raven wished desperately that she could calm him down and try to deescalate the situation. But he wouldn't let her near him.

A few minutes past, then Raven heard footsteps echo down the stairs. Damian emerging from the shadowy doorway, dressed in pajama wear, a wary look on his face. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" He sounded confused. 

"You don't get to ask any questions. Now why the hell didn't you tell you were resurrected in a lazarus pit?" Bruce asked. A thick tension filled the air, and Raven flinched. A lazarus pit? She glanced at Damian, his mouth moving down in a grimace.

Damian's gaze didn't waver from his father's. "Where'd you hear that?" His eyes narrowing.

"Not from you," Bruce snapped. "Answer the damn question."

Anger flashed in Damian's eyes like green fire. "Lady Shiva saved me, that day you followed Superman's idiotic decision to swarm apokolips. You're mad she saved me instead of leaving me to die?" He challenged.

"The Lazarus pit changes people, you saw what it did to your mother. But you're here playing it off like nothing happened. Keeping secrets." Bruce snarled. 

"I'm not playing anything. And you were the one who put her in that damn thing." Damian said hotly.

"Why are trying to hide your correspondence with David Cain and Lady Shiva at the League?" Bruce asked, Raven felt like a cold just washed over her. She felt Damian's eyes flicker to her momentarily, before returning his gaze to his father. 

Damian grit his teeth. "I'm not hiding it. If I were, believe me, you wouldn't know."

Bruce caught Damian's glance. Bruce turned his gaze to her, "Both of you leave." 

Raven swallowed, moving to follow Alfred unconsciously. Feeling the door shut behind her. 

She tried to process the information, mind flashing to a few months ago when Raven reunited with Damian at the League. Remembering him ordering his warriors to take Clark's life until he saw her. She remembered how dark and cold he had been. How unsympathetic and callous he had seemed. Was that the affects of the Lazarus Pit? 

But the darkness vanished didn't it? Thinking back to how he helped them. Leaving the league to journey with her and help her fight Darkseid. It was nonexistent then. Her mind flashed to another moment. Damian dressed in his Robin uniform, mask off, holding her hand and smiling at her on the hospital bed. 

She assumed he gave into the darkness when the world fell. But when there was a last ditch effort to save it, he snapped out of it. Went back to choosing the right thing. But was the darkness inside of him something he couldn't control? Was that what the Lazarus Pit did to him?

She thought about when he slashed Vega's throat, the satisfaction oozing off him. 

She followed after Alfred, not wanting to go bed. Knowing there was no way she could go to sleep. "Everything will, be fine, Miss Roth," Alfred said, quietly. "I'm sure Master Damian will offer an explanation in the morning. You should go to bed." He added, kindly. 

Raven nodded, "...Right," She turned away from the opposite direction of Alfred. The opposite direction of her guest room. Headed somewhere she wasn't sure. 

Damian lied to her, she realized. Why on earth would he correspond with the league if he wasn't still thinking of going back? She bit her lip. She was jumping the gun again, Damian hadn't gone back. He hadn't left. Yet. He had promised her he'd stay. And so far he had. 

But why would he be doing talking to David Cain and Lady Shiva? She only met the woman a few times. She was quiet and supposedly one of the best, if not the best, martial artist on Earth. Damian had left her in charge of the league. 

Raven unconsciously ended up back at the library, she stared at the sea of books. She glanced at the couch where Damian had sat, reading away the day with her. Where he quoted a passage of David's love for Dora for her. 

"Raven," She heard. Raven whipped around. Finding Barbara is the doorway. The redhead was in her Batgirl uniform, A sad look on the older woman's face. "I told you, Damian had changed."She said quietly.

Alarm bells went off inside Raven's head, "You..." 

"I had to know, for sure, that Damian left the league like you all said." Barbara looked at the floor. "I wanted you to be right. Believe me, I did."

Raven swallowed thickly, so Barbara found out. Of course she did. She was a detective. 

Raven sat lifelessly on the couch. "So what now?" Raven asked. What was Batman going to do? Would Damian be forced to resign as Robin for longer? Was Batman going to agree with Barbara and demand that Damian distance himself completely from the League or step down as Robin. Or would another cold war occur?

"They're still arguing." Barbara said, "I didn't do this maliciously. I just wanted to...verify that Damian was how you said he was. And when I found out about the Lazarus Pit, I figured that's what changed him. That's what made him kill all those people. Do all horrible those things."

"Damian isn't a pyscopath." Raven spat, "I'm an empath remember? I can tell if I guys crazy. There's a darkness in Damian, but there always was. You know what he was raised to be. But there's plenty of good in him to. He's knows right from wrong, he capable of morality and if aware the pain other people feel."

"Then why would he do it all?" Barbara asked.

"Maybe it was the Lazarus Pit that affected his mind. But the affects of the pit don't last forever. And he managed to change while we planned against Darkseid didn't he? It's like the darkness disappeared. He's changed. He's not who he was then."

"He killed Vega, and deceived us into thinking he left the league."

"Killing a monster like Vega is hardly the same as what he ever did at the league. And Damian's always been secretive." 

"Raven-" Barbara started.

Raven cut her off, "I don't want to talk about this with you anymore. Just leave." She was done with Barbara sticking her nose in this. She was done defending Damian to her, when all she was right now was angry with him.  
Raven stood up, heading towards the favorite book section on the shelf. 

She felt Barbara hesitate, but ultimately she left. And Raven was glad to be rid of her. 

Her head hurt. She didn't know what the truth was. Damian was a good person, but also wasn't...? He lied to her, but did he really? He with held information, which he was entitled to. But it was about the league of assassins, something he promised he was done with.

No, he promised he wasn't going back. And he kept that so far. 

Raven grabbed the David Copperfield book, and moved to sit on the couch, the paper back tight in her grip. She played with it, taking a moment to bask in the silence. It was so quiet. She was all alone, isolated. A familiar feeling, she'd grown accustomed to. 

She flipped through the book, trying to find that quote, guessing by how many pages, having forgotten the right number. But she couldn't find it. 

She heard a voice out in the hall, making her stop her search. Two voices. But she couldn't make out the words. Raven stood up, walking her out of the library. She stepped out into the hall. She stared out the expanse of space, finding no one. But the voices grew louder, still muffled. 

She heard them arguing as she crept down the hall, wondering if Damian and Bruce brought their argument upstairs. She stopped before she went around the corner, distinguishing Damian's voice. 

"...told you, I'm done. Now get the hell out of my way."

"I don't want you to leave Damian. This isn't what I wanted to happen." Barbara.

"Please, it's exactly what you wanted. Now father will only have you. You'll be in his bed by morning. God knows he'll fall into bed with any woman to compensate for his inability to handle any and every emotional hardship."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! I only told Bruce because I thought if I did he'd be able to get you to quit the league for good."

"Then I guess you must really be kicking yourself now, huh?" She heard his voice begin to head in her direction.

"Don't just leave Damian. Bruce doesn't want you to leave. I don't want you leave. What about Dick? And Raven?"

"Mind your business, Gordon," 

"So your just going to disappear? Give up everything for the League?"

"I can't be here."

Raven heard enough, opening a portal before he could turn the corner. Vanishing in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I went with David Copperfield by Charles Dicken's XD And hopefully I did all the characters some justice. I want to make a quick note of Raven's loneliness. Raven's always been a character sorta destined to walk a lonely path. And with Trigon gone and her friends alive she kinda thinks her life will sorta have almost a happily ever after. She trusts Damian, and they both bring out the best of each other. He does care a lot about her. So him leaving is going to crush her.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I had it written out but I read over it and I just thought it could be a whole lot better. There is a lemon in this chapter, so y'know in case your not into that.

***  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist,

***  
Raven heard his footsteps behind her, aware that he followed her. 

It was cold and windy tonight. She wished she had her cloak; a hood to hide herself in. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to do this.

She feels betrayed. Lied to. And the longer they stand there and he doesn't say anything. The angrier she gets. 

"You're not staying." It's not a question and she doesn't bother to turn around and look at him. She had overheard him talking to Barbara. 

"No." He said quietly. And she could not quell the disbelief and panic that swirled inside her. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees. 

After everything, he was leaving. His family was back and alive but he was still deciding to walk away from it all. To walk away from her for the the League. 

"When were you planning on telling me?" She challenged, forcibly swallowing the notch in her throat. "Or were you just going to leave without a word?" She felt like a rubber band being pulled to tight. Her emotions being worn thin, ready to snap and release everything she'd been holding onto. 

Raven can't believe she'd allowed herself to be deluded, to be foolish enough to believe he'd always be there for her. That she could remain by his side. Damian had made a new life for himself after the first battle of apokolypis. Fulfilling a role he was bred from birth to uphold. 

She felt his hand snatch her's, being forcibly turned around. That only seemed to fuel her anger. Raven glared up at him, angry at him. Furious at herself.

"I'm just...doing my own thing." His voice uncharacteristically soft. His green eyes boring into her's, like emeralds glowing in the moonlight. She felt her eyes burn, the weight of his betrayal coursing through her. That's what he had done hadn't he?

"What about your father?" What about me?

"He'll be fine." Damian said, straightening up his stance. "Alfred and Dick will take care of him. But I can't abandon the league. I have responsibilities there."

She wanted to argue. Demand he abandon the league and rejoin the titans. Scream at him for lying to her. But she knew it wouldn't do any good. Damian was leaving. Going alone down a path he didn't want her to follow. Leaving her here alone.

The image of the two of them sneaking around his father's house exchanging secretive touches and furtive glances seemed tainted now. The security she thought she had in him faded. Replaced by the reality of the crushing isolation she had always known. The shame of her dubiousness, thinking he might want more. Had he always planned on staying with the league?

A new thought occured to her, had the moments they shared together- before while they prepared to fight Darkseid with Constantine and Superman and after at his home here, was it just comfort? A solace away from the trauma and miserable circumstance. Nothing but a distraction away from the impending death sentence that seemed to loom over their heads? 

She thought about how he kissed her in the mountains shortly after they reunited from believing each other dead. It was all a lie wasn't it?

She was surprised to find her heart literally ache and felt her mouth twist in a grimace as if she tasted something bad. Angry at how vulnerable she felt, she spat, "Then leave." Cursing herself as she heard her voice crack.

"Raven," Damian said, almost sounding desperate, "I've always struggled with this lifestyle. The justice not vengeance, bullshit. Im not like my father. Or you. I can't live by my father's way of life. Not anymore. He wont want me here when he realizes."The sincerity in his eyes, and the sad frown on his lips seemed so unlike him. But there was still that little glimmer in his eye, that only now seemed so clear. A little lie.

"You think I don't feel vengeful?" Raven said, "I've seen more horrors than you could even fathom! I've lived in literal hell with my father, I've seen apokolips. You don't think I wanted to kill Vega? I felt all of that kid's pain! Everything. I've struggled more than anyone to be good. Good enough for the titans." 

"But you are good." Damian insisted, "Trigon's gone now, you don't have anyone trying to corrupt you. You can go back to the titans, live you're best life like you want. I...don't think I can give you that." He stared hard at the floor. 

Raven felt her eyes burn, "You don't know what I want. All your thinking about is yourself." She said coldly.

His eyes snapped to hers, a familiar anger brewing within him.

"You know what I did Raven. Don't act like you're okay with it." He told her, eyes narrowing, "You can't lie to me anymore than I can to you."

"Fine. I'm pissed. You lied to me. Your acting selfish and I just want to bash your goddamn face in."

"I didn't lie to you," Damian started, looking indignant.

She felt her magic hum inside her, hot and burning through her veins. Begging for release. "Why didn't you tell me about you being put in a lazarus pit? Talking with the league? Not only that, you promised me! You told me you weren't going back to the League! You lied to me." Raven snapped. 

"I'm sorry" She watched his throat bob, "But I have responsibilities. The League of Assassins is stronger now than when my mother ran it. I reformed it, made it better. I was there leader, they need me. I can't just abandon it." 

"What's this about Damian?" Raven asked, suddenly tired. She wished she never got out of bed. Yesterday seemed so far away from her. "Me? The League? Or your father?"

He didn't answer at first. He reached for her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.  
She moved closer to him, the thought of losing him seemed unbearable. All she wanted- under all the anger and hurt- was to be close to him. Still. She yearned for that way she felt when they were on the Titans. Where she had belonged. Her friends and Damian Wayne at her side. That was home. She felt his longing mimic hers. 

"I don't want to leave without you Raven," Damian said, "But I can't stay here."

Raven took a step further, raising her hands to grip his arms, trying to read his face in the night. Imploringly searching his eyes, desperate to keep him with her. "You know I'm no good at this." She felt something wet on her cheek, ignoring it. She was done arguing. All she wanted was quiet and peace- a home. To feel wanted. Like when she was a Titan. Like Damian had come to make her feel. "I'm tired, Damian. Look, I want this. Still, even after everything. I'm tired of fighting. But I will for you. Just... I have to know you want it to." She said, weakly.

She felt his thumbs brush against her wet face. She let out a breathy gasp. Realizing she was crying. When was the last time she broke down like this? Allowed herself to get to this point?

She felt Damian shuffle closer still, rough fingers brushing over her wet face in unusual tenderness, his lips murmuring words she couldn't catch quite catch into her hair. She moved her hands to grab the back of his shirt, clutching him to her. It felt like a barrier had been dropped. She shivered, feeling him. Astonished to feel every front he ever put up slip away. As if he was bare. 

Damian pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling her little break down slow to halt. His lips skimmed down to gently brush against her cheeks. Impulsively, she moved to kiss him. A light peck on the lips, a quick brush of lips. Pulling back hesitantly only to close the distance between them seconds later. She wanted him to see how much he meant to her. To feel the loneliness edd away. To just push down every negative thought until all she could feel was Damian. To be wrapped in that familiar blanket of security he had always seemed to provide for her. 

She wanted to erase any thought Damian had about leaving. To remind him as much as herself that they always accepted each other for who they were. They had always stopped each other from going down the dark path they were supposedly destined for. They both had their demons, and they both managed to beat it together and bring out the good of themselves. She had to make certain that he knew he needed her, as much as she needed him.

She ran a hand up his chest. Without breaking their embrace, she opened a portal behind her. Gently pulling Damian with her to her guest room. Trading kisses as she shrugged off outer layers of their clothes.

Damian paused, pulling back to stare at her, his nose brushing her's. She could practically hear his mind contemplating. She gently touched his face, a question in her eyes. Did he want this?

Before she could ask, he surged forward, claiming her lips again. His tongue sliding over hers, while simultaneously pulling his jacket off. Kicking out of his shoes.

She pulled back, focusing her magic, extending her glowing hands to her side. Her clothes dissipating and leaving her bare. 

She watched his eyes widen, clearly taken aback by her boldness. His eyes scanning her body, focusing on her breasts. Damian never acted his age, acting like a grown man in the body of a teen. Training himself to be wary any possible distraction. But he was still a teenage boy. She ignored his lusty emotions, moving to kiss him again, tugging at his long sleeve shirt. He pulled back, practically yanking it off of his head, before pulling her back and molding his body against hers.

Their bare chests touched for the first time, skin on skin. His hands grip her hips, moving up her side, fingers Tentatively skimming her breasts that were pressed tightly against his chest. She tugs at his belt, pulling it through his jean loops. His jeans are off, lost somewhere on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

He grabs her hand, pulling her to the neglected bed.

She follows on the mattress and he moves to kiss her neck. Her nerves return, glancing at his very naked body. Wondering if it would hurt as she stared at his erection, blushing like the virgin she was. 

He sucked on a particularly sensitive part on her neck making her shiver in pleasure. Heat pooling inside her. She moved o lay down, sitting against the headboard in an upright position.

He moved down her chest, kissing her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, her face hot. She felt to exposed, wondering if her skin was to pale and ashy. Or if he thought her breasts were to small. Thoughts she always wondered about herself. 

He paused between her breasts, he deliberated, glancing at her. Grabbing one of her breasts in his hand, running his thumb across her nipple. He turned to her other breast, leaning forward and kissing her, swiping his tongue over the nipple. She arched involuntarily, gasping out loud. Her hand moving to cover her mouth in shock at the noise she made.

Damian was smug as he moved back up to kiss her. Feeling his smirk against her lips. She pinched his shoulder for it.

She moved down the bed to lay down, Damian moving partially on top of her. Her body hummed as she felt him press against her hip. Nerves returning at the feel of him. She distracted herself by touching him. Running her hands up his arms. Lost in the hardness of his muscles and strong planes of his back.

Perhaps boys didn't notice such things? Damian didn't give off anything that made her think he was disappointed in her body. On the contrary, he seemed overwhelming horny.   
She became acutely aware of his hand that traced it's way down her stomach stopping at the spot between her legs. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice husky.

"Yes," She breathed, staring at his face. A crease of worry in his brow. Green eyes glimmering with lust and affection.  
Raven felt a rush of affection for him. Biting her lip and steeling her nerves, she spread her legs. Moving her hand down her stomach, brushing past his, and rubbing against her labia gently. Fingers finding her clitoris. Trying to satiate the much needed friction she yearned for. 

He moved his hand down, copying her, and soon enough she removed her hand. Letting him explore her body. Murmuring for him to focus on certain parts more than others, until he left her gasping and squirming on his bed.  
Damian kissed her, gently pulling his hands away and positioning himself. She felt him spread her, fingers searching for her center. 

She bit her lip, deciding not to watch the process. Studying his face instead, only inches above her. Focusing on the furrow of his brow as he concentrated, the uncharacteristic flush of his face.

She felt him press against her, moaning lightly at the feeling. He moves to kiss her again.

He starts to push into her, and it's a slow, burning stretch. And she feels herself tighten around him in response. His mouth was slack against hers, eyes shut tight.

He pulls back, only to jerk forward a second later. She winces in pain. It's sharp and stinging. He does it again, moving roughly against her. She tries to endure it, but finally its to much. "Wait!" She grips his shoulder tightly. He stops, halting his movement. "Just, gentler, please," She murmurs.

Damian freezes, pulling back sightly. She studies him, feels his insecurity and embarrassment. 

Then she understands. Gently stroking his back, leaning up to kiss his shoulder. Trying to convey she was just as new and nervous as he was. 

She concentrates on getting used to him, and when she's ready she squeezes his hips with her thighs. Beckoning him to move.

He starts again, careful this time perhaps tender. The stinging sensation starts to disappear. And she quickly begins to lose herself in the feeling of their molding bodies. His hand moving to squeeze her breast.

As pleasure overtook the pain, the sensation of his body stroking the most sensitive part of her.Their hands stroking over skin and muscle, the sound of his heavy gasps against her neck and lips. 

Moving faster, clutching her closer, curving his hips. She felt higher than cloud nine. Loving how her name fell from his lips.

She felt both their loneliness and pain ebb away, felt it wash away with every stroke, every kiss. It was to good, to feel this loved and wanted by one person. The security she always felt by his side, a place she had returned to. She felt his desire for her. And in an instant she wanted to change. Thinking maybe her place was with this man's heart. Thinking she'd be happy to stay there forever.   
***  
I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

***  
Damian was awake before she was. Arms crossed behind his head. Usual hard expression aimed at the ceiling.

Raven glanced blearily at the clock on her bedside. 3:07 am. still early.

She watched Damian for a moment. A sense of calm seemed to exude him. She shuffled closer to him, curling herself to his side. Aiming a kiss against his chest. His hand finds her hair gently tugging her head back to his face. Catching her lips in a kiss.

They were quite for a moment. Basking in the silence, savoring the feeling of them together. Raven thought back, replaying what they've just done. Their relationship had changed again in the short time they spent together here. Changed unbelievably in the past month, From thinking he was dead, to their reunion, spontaneously kissing, and now being sexually active with each other. Or what Garfield would call the devils tango... she snorted.

Damian glanced down at her in confusion. She shook her head.

She pursed her lips, deciding to verify the question she'd been suspecting. "Was that your first time to?"

He grimaced, glancing away, sharply rolling to his side facing the other wall.

"It wasn't bad or anything. You were just really rough at first." She said. Carefully watching his back. She propped herself up on her elbow, still laying on her side so as to see his face. 

"Yes," He said, and she felt relieved. Though she already suspected he had been a virgin.

"First kiss?" She wondered, and she knew she was overreaching on that.

"No."

She pondered that. Knowing only a few girls who were interested in him that she met. "Emiko?" She asked, remembering how he had asked the older girl to join the Titans. Was there more to it?

She felt how uncomfortable he was now. Making her more curious.

"I'm not going to be mad Damian" She said in amusement.

He seemed to hesitate, then said, "Dijin."

Raven blanched in surprise. Then annoyance griped her, "Dijin?" She'd met the girl a few times. A ancient being taking on the appearance of a pretty, young girl. It had irritated her at the time when she would flirt with him, flaunting her affections. It irked her that Damian never spurned her advances. She knew Damian had returned the affection. But it was such a short mission, and when the mission was over there was a rift between the two, Dijin starting a relationship with someone else. 

Damian seemed a little sulky about it. But it hadn't lasted long. The mission had been chaotic, when did he find the time?

He turned to her then, a handsome smirk on his face. "Jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous of her for? When you're here naked in my bed?"

He flushed a bit, "How about you?" 

She should have expected that he would ask. She mulled over her first kiss. When Jericho had been apart of the titans. They were close. He was a very close friend of her's, possibly leading to something more. 

Joseph was a sad soul, a few years older than her. A good person But he hadn't talked to her since he left the titans. Since she had refused to leave with him. He kissed her before he left. A stolen kiss.

"Joseph."Raven said with some trepidation, and was rewarded with a tch sound. A scowl on Damian's face.

"I knew something was going on with you two." Damian never liked Joseph. And vice versa. He hadn't trusted him. Considering what happened he was right.

She hummed, turning to stretch on her back. She could feel his eyes on her chest as she arched, smiling to herself. She winced at the soreness between her thighs.

She turned back to him, smiling softly. "Perhaps talking about past romantic interest in other people is bad pillow talk," She murmured.

Damian snorted, "Raven wants pillow talk?" He teased.

"Aren't you supposed to serenade me, my swordsman?"

He chuckled, a treat. It was so peaceful and  
warm. The air of familiarity and comfort surrounding them, warm as a blanket. And she was struck by the thought that she never wanted it to end. Content to lay here forever in the arms of Damian Wayne. Amazed at how much she wanted that.

Then she remembered with a jolt what conversation led them into this bed. The reality that she still wasn't sure what Damian was going to do. The cold returning in an instant. The fear that she could lose him replacing any warm feeling she had.

"Damian," She watched his eyes narrow, concern lacing his features. Aware of the change in the atmosphere. "Will you stay?"

Damian winced.

"We can go back to the Titans. Donna and Jaime will come back eventually, and the world will rebuild itself. It could be like it used to be." Said Raven softly, reaching for his arm.

"I can't." Damian sat up, sheet pooling around his waist. "I meant what I said. I can't stay here. I don't believe in it anymore, and I've made so much progress with the league of assassins. I had it reformed, stronger and more affluent than when my mother ran it. So much is counting on me there. I won't lose that to live under my father's way of life." His hand tightened into fists. "I've made up my mind. From now on every battle is my own. My father will be fine. Eventually he'll talk to me again; and Dick. But I don't think I can ever go back to being Robin."

Her heart sunk throughout his speech. And she felt everything go on overdrive. He never planned on staying. He took what he could from her- he took what she offered him, then he was leaving. Leaving her to go back to the  
titans without him. 

Anger and hurt swirled inside her. He'd rather go live as an assassin, the new demon's head, than be with his family and friends? Had she misjudged everything? How could she be so stupid? To persuade him to stay with sex like a whore. 

"My, my," She mocked. sitting up behind him, she gripped her pillow tightly. "How noble." 

She threw it sharply at him, watching it strike his face with as much force as she could manage. Raven cursed under her breath, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around herself, standing up from the bed. Soreness shot between her legs making her wince. She tried to ignore the dull ache. Focusing on Damian, who remained on the bed.

"It's all about your dreams! It's all about what you want! The world circles around you! God, your such a man!" She glared at him holding ground to what little she had left. Despite feeling the tears burn behind her eyes.

Damian stood up from the bed. An apology on his face, "Raven-"

"No!" She snapped. "You don't give a damn if I'm around or not do you?"

"Dammit, that's not true! You think I do this with just anybody?" He fired back.

"Go, Damian." Though she realized this was his house. She would have to go. She couldn't stay here any longer now that he was leaving it.

She focused her magic, and, in an instant, her clothes were back on. Dark jeans and a tank top. She dropped the sheet, striding to her closet for the few meager possessions she had. 

Damian intercepted her.

"Move." She told him coldly.

"No."

"You want to get hurt?" She shoved past him. Energy coursing through threw her like hat lava. Because she honestly wasn't above it at this point. She felt like a angry, vindictive ex girlfriend. Maybe she was.

Desperation oozed off him. He bit his lip, "Come with me."

Raven paused, "What?" She said in disbelief.

"Come with me. Leave the Titans." His hands gripped her's, staring imploringly at her. 

Leave the titans? He wanted her to leave and go with him? She analyzed him, he seemed so desperate and sincere. He really wanted her to go?

She blinked. Not having considered that before. 

Could she do that? She loved them. The titans were the only true family she had left. Kori, Garfield, Jaime, Dick, Donna, even Conner...Could she leave them? For Damian?

"It's not right for me to ask you. And I don't know what'll happen in the future. But at any rate, right now I can't have enough of you. I want to stay with you. Have you a thousand more times. That's all I'm thinking about."

She blushed, "Damian..."

It was tempting. To damn tempting. She thought back to last night. How broken she felt knowing he was leaving. But to give up the Titans? Go with Damian and be a assassin? 

"I can't be an assassin Damian. I can't do that." Killing people? She thought about all the rumors that circled around the league. Raven had taken lives before. She didn't enjoy it, but she didn't regret some. Some that died were like Vega or worse.

"Then don't. Just... come with me. You don't have to be involved in any of it."

Raven similarly struggled with vengance. But she couldn't just turn cheek to what he was doing. On his little quest to rule the world.

She survived the titans death once, learned to live by the hope that she had a chance to bring it all back. Could she get through Damian leaving her? Could she leave the titans for Damian? She could, she thought, knowing they were safe and living their own lives. But could she live a life with all that came with choosing Damian?

"Raven, please say you'll come with me," Damian told her.

"I'd want a say." Raven said finally, looking at him. "If I don't agree with something the League does or something you do- if you lie to me again and keep secrets- I'm gone, we're done."

He swallowed, staring at her hard. This was it. She'd give up being a Titan. She'd be stupid enough to give him another chance. But he had to give her something. 

"Fine." He told her, reaching to pull her against him. She obliged, slipping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face against his chest. 

It felt right to be in his arms, even knowing the weight of the situation. She'd agreed to leave everyone. All for this boy. 

She had to remind herself she wasn't truly losing the titans. She could visit whenever she wanted. They were fine. She could spend forever there. They all had their own lives. Dick and Kori had to rebuild their life together. Garfield had a life with his girlfriend, Jaime and his loved ones, Donna, Flash- they all had family. But Damian had become her's. 

She wasn't betraying them. They knew Damian. Damian wouldn't be those rumors again. She was sure positive she could stop that from happening. 

She pulled back, "I mean it." She said quietly. "You break you're promise again and we're done."

"I understand." He told her. "I won't let it happen."

He was honest, so she let him pull her into a kiss. She knew she wasn't the only one making a hard decision. She knew it hurt him to leave his father and the Titans as well. He lost them once. And now he was leaving and building a future that contradicted their way of life. 

The world was in ruins still. And she would rebuild a life for herself and move on in it. But she wouldn't do it on her own.  
***  
"You ready?" 

Titus stood next to Damian. Sleek black fur matching the dark night. Wise eyes glowing brightly.

"...Yes. I'm ready." 

"It'll be worth it. I promise, Raven."

She took a breath, extending her hand. A purple portal opened, revealing a glimpse of mountains. The promise of something new. She stared at it, almost in a trance. 

A new life. A new home. But she was uncertain what it would be. 

His hand was warm in her's. He was watching her. She glanced at him. Familiar green eyes that looked troubled. A weight on his shoulders. But he smiled, squeezing her hand. 

She squeezed his back, the warmth rushing back through her. 

Together they walked forward. Titus by their side. Each a bag on their backs.  
*****

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

******  
2 years later

"I want my warriors to scout the area. And tell Cain his daughter is no longer his concern."

"Sir? Where will the child go?"

"That's for me to know. Now give my men their orders." Titus barked in what sounded like agreement. 

"Yes, Sir," 

The man left, leaving Damian in the courtyard. He was dressed in impressive clothing, fitting of an Al Ghul. He looked tired, having to have worked away from home all weekend sorting out this mess. It had been two days since they'd seen him. Raven was positive he'd only enough time to shower and change since being home. And he was already back to work.

She watched him for a moment. Wondering if he noticed them slip into the courtyard. 

The child in her arms grows impatient, face scrunching up in a frown. Pointing to her father. Raven steps out into the square, setting the young girl down so she could stand on her own unsteady legs. Green eyes sparkling in the sun, glued to her father's figure. 

Damian turned to them at once, the stress and exhaustion seeming to leave him at the sight of them. A soft look adorned his face, a new smile that had come with fatherhood.

The child took an unsteady step forward, eyes still glued on Damian and not at her feet. Raven grabbed her hand in caution, to catch her if she should fall. 

Titus hurried over, the gentle giant sniffing anxiously at the young girl. Titus had been wrapped around her finger since she was born, a natural guard dog. Only ever allowing her or Damian near the baby.

She let go of Raven's hand, gripping Titus as she marched, the large dog cautiously moving beside her to his master. It was quite funny. Raven followed close behind, ready to catch her. She and Damian shared an amused glance.

Damian moved to sit on the floor, extending his hands toward his daughter, catching her as she stumbled into them. Raven watched them embrace, Damian pressed a quick kiss the side of her head, "Aren't you pretty?" He flashed her a skeptical glance, noting their daughter's black dress and red flower headband. 

"She hasn't seen you in two days. She wanted to dress for the occasion." Damian rolled his eyes. Of course she hadn't. But she looked beautiful in it, making her emerald eyes even sharper. The red headband contrasting her inky black hair. It had done nothing but rain while he was gone. And they'd been cooped up inside the past few days. One of the games they had played was dress up.

But the sun was out now, and the warmth it gave felt good,

Damian stood, picking up the child expertly. She babbled nonsensically, much to their amusement. He crossed the distance between them in quick strides, pulling Raven into a kiss. Stubble scratching her face pleasantly, storing away her lewd thoughts for later.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Horrid." He said shortly, sounding irritated at the reminder.

"Did you find her?" She asked. Remembering the pandemonium a few days prior.

"Yes, it's handled." He noticed her shocked look, "She's alive. I only subdued her."

"Oh, good," 

He hesitated, "I decided to send Cassandra to Gotham."

"Gotham?" Raven blinked rapidly. A girl like Cain in Gotham?

"My father will figure it out. But it's the best option on the table. She's still a child, not cut out for this life, but maybe for my father's."

"What does Lady Shiva think?" Surely the woman didn't want her daughter sent away?

"She suggested it." 

Raven bit her lip, Lady Shiva had kept her and David Cain's child a secret for many years. Cassandra only becoming known to Damian a month ago, when, so frightened, she took off. The 8 year old trained from birth to communicate through martial arts, never taught language. David Cain was determined to make her the League's secret weapon, a master assassin in every sense. She was good, better than good. Until the girl made her first kill of an animal. So horrified she'd fled, not making it to far.

"Don't worry about it." Damian told Raven, his daughter patting his cheek for his attention.  
Raven nodded, deciding to let it drop for now. "What is it?" Damian asked in a bit of annoyance.

The girl babbled something, pointing in a gesture at the sky and waving her hands in an exaggerated movement. Raven laughed, reaching to stroke her hair, "It's been raining, don't you know that Dada?" She supplied, to help them out. 

"You didn't have to sleep in it." Damian said, "Breakfast?"

"Sure," Raven said, following him back inside. Watching their daughter talk animatedly. She still couldn't speak sentences. Only a few words, 'Ti-Gus' and 'no' being her favorites. 

It had been two years since she left to live with Damian. Just over a year that she became a mother at 20. For the longest time she thought she couldn't have children, and if she could, wouldn't allow herself to get pregnant. But they weren't careful the first time. Positive of her infertility. And once was all it took. Termination wasn't an option. She was firm in her belief where life began, she could feel it's soul, not much to it but life in the first few weeks. Adoption had been on the table, but she couldn't bear the thought of a little child out there alone. Where anything could happen. 

Besides, would Raven ever get this chance again? To be a mother?

They decided to keep her, raise her together here in the mountains. Damian wanted to keep the girl a secret until she was a bit older. But Raven didn't like to think of her daughter as the product of some illicit tryst between her and Damian. So they agreed to share the knowledge of their daughter's existence. The titans knew, and Dick, Kori, Conner, Wallace, and Garfield came to the League to see them once; a few weeks after she was born. 

It had been surprisingly nice, they didn't bring up how her and Damian left or the tension it had caused. They joked, teased them about there young age. How Kori and Dick hadn't even gotten started. Kori seemed particularly attached to the baby girl. Raven wondered if she wanted one of her own. Jaime called them a week later to congratulate them, he was still with his family. Donna came by later on her own. Making quick work on Damian's warriors that tried to subdue her before Damian put a stop to it. 

She filled them in on life in Themyscria. How Wonderwoman and her people were almost finished rebuilding everything. That she planned on returning as a titan soon. She was more interrogative about their choice to leave.

Batman hadn't said a word. Seemingly ignoring all three of their existence as of now. 

Damian had kept his promise so far. He told her about missions whenever she inquired, seemingly honest. There had been killings, but nothing she could say she really disagreed with. Only horrible men that were involved in the dark markets and shady business. Damian established a large killing for hire service. A few governments in europe and the middle east having used the league to take out slave traders and reveal information they could use. 

Sometimes she wondered if it was still wrong. They still had blood on their hands. Even if it wasn't innocent blood. But she felt like the League was still doing good. Saving children from the sex trade and slaves. Taking out small dictators. 

but there was still there problems, issues about the league that had her and Damian arguing through the night. Issues with the brutality of training soliders or certain missions or people Damian would agree to a alliance with. Certain things he wouldn't budge on. She grit her teeth on some things, focused on her daughter instead. 

Those days weren't easy, and at times Raven wondered if she was only staying for her daughter. But her and Damian always managed to work it out. Finding compromises or falling roughly into bed together. The methods worked so far.

They made it to the dining room, a private space reserved only for their family. She watched the girl naw greedily at a strawberry with her gums, dipping it clumsily in syrup. Making a sticky mess on her face. 

She looked like Damian, same shade of black hair and green eyes. But the girl's face reminded Raven of herself and her mother's- only rounder with baby fat. It was a bit bizarre. 

"I have to get everything set up for my travel to Gotham." Damian told her when he finished, watching their daughter suck on a strip of bacon. 

Raven stared at him, "You're going?" 

"I think I got Cassandra to trust me. And I need to explain to my father her situation."

"Surely someone else-?"

"I want to introduce our daughter to my father." Damian said. She paused in surprise, "Grayson thought it would be a good idea. I wasn't going to at first, but since I have to take Cassandra anyway..." He shrugged. Trying to seem nonchalant. But Raven knew it was more than that. He hadn't spoken to his father in two years. They weren't the closest father and son but they were nonetheless. Damian still loved his father.

She remembered watching Little Women with the two that night. How they joked and discussed the movie and the familial atmosphere. 

She wondered if their relationship could be mended. If by bringing his granddaughter would ease it all. 

Bruce hadn't reach out since his son left, and neither had Damian. Was Bruce interested in rebuilding that bridge?

Damian watched her as if catching her train of thought. "Alright," Raven said, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A few days. Four at most. I won't stay long."

"Four days?" She'd never been one day without her daughter. Let alone four. What if she missed her?

"We'll be fine. You use a break from motherhood, relax."

"Don't patronize me." She grumbled, she sighed. "Fine. Do what you must. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." She nodded. "Titus will stay."

"I'd feel better if he was with her." Titus would never let anyone harm her daughter. It would make her feel better if she had him there. 

"Fine."

Raven reached to wet a cloth, wiping it over her daughter's face. Ignoring the girl's whines as her vision was muffled. "We should take her for a walk. While it's sunny."

"Let me brief Lady Shiva first. She'll run the League while I'm gone." Damian stood, rubbing a hand through his daughter's hair. "I'll meet you in the courtyard in a hour."

He left, dark red cloak billowing behind him. A servant came, reaching to collect the mess, another wiping off the table. Titus growled warningly as one took a step to close to the girl. 

Raven grabbed her, "Come, Titus." She commanded. Beginning the ascent to her daughter's room. Thoughts swirling around tomorrow's departure.  
\-------------

They played at the beach, Raven had opened a portal to take them to one of the beaches on the island. A nice spot Damian had come to often as a boy but for different purposes. Raven sat near the shore watching Damian and their daughter as they played in the water. 

Damian threw a ball, Titus chasing after it into the waters charging through the waves.

The girl laughing hysterically as the large dog came back covered in seaweed. She'd miss that sweet laugh. 

Raven went to join them, tugging at her bikini as stood up. She crouched next to her daughter in the water. Offering her a pretty yellow shell. 

She only held it for a second, the young child throwing it back in the water. 

Damian chuckled.

Raven looked up at him throwing a teasing glare. She splashed water at him, watching him jump back in shock. The girl laughed again, squealing with glee. 

Damian grinned, kicking a buckets worth full of water at them in retaliation. "Not my hair!" Raven laughed. The cold water spraying her face.

"Ugh, you asshole!" Half her head was soaked, the salty taste clinging to her lips. 

"You started it," He said, shit eating grin on his face. 

She loved it when he was like this. At ease and playful. She'd seen it more than she ever thought she could over the past few years. His pants hung low on his hips, his abs and muscles looked hard begging her to touch them. She blushed at the thought. Suddenly very turned on.

"I think its time to head back, clean her up before dinner." Damian said, glancing over as Titus approached them, shaking out his fur. 

Raven wrapped a towel around her girl. Her hair soaking wet, teeth chattering. She picked her up swiftly, smiling softly as the girl laughed again. 

Raven glanced at Damian, reaching out a hand to touch his face. He stared at her curiously. "Good, you didn't shave. Don't."

"Was I not suppose to?"

"You can shave in the morning, after I get a feel of it tonight." 

He blushed, caught of guard. Glancing at their daughter, as if Raven forgot she was there. Raven rolled her eyes. "Miss me that much?"

"I'll miss you both more when you leave tomorrow." Raven told him, rubbing her daughter's back to warm her. Her head placed sleepily against her neck. 

"It won't be that long." Damian said suddenly somber. "We'll miss you to." 

Raven nodded. "It almost doesn't seem real. How much we've changed."

It was quiet for a second as they considered her words. She hadn't really meant to say it. But she'd been mulling it over in her head for a while. 

Damian had changed a lot from 2 years ago. That darkness she worried about, she couldn't see anymore. Family and fatherhood seemed to have changed him more than she realized. He set himself to new standard now, a different one from before. 

She herself had changed, she didn't feel the need to worry anymore about being alone. She had a home. A family to call her own. Something she never thought she could have. 

"I guess we have." Damian noted, looking thoughtful. 

"I'm glad though," Raven said. "That things turned out this way." 

"Me to," Damian smiled.

She juggled her girl, extending an arm to open a portal back to the main courtyard. 

They walked through, Titus at their heels. Back home.  
***

Darlin' you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
***

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it I hope you like it! I had to give them a happy ending because I know DC ain't gonna give me it 😭 Super excited for the movie, only one more month!! Hopefully you like the ending, I couldnt give their daughter a name you can come up with it on your own. My headcannon is Judith but I figured some people wouldn't like it. Hope everyone is healthy and safe in these times! And the song is the only exception by Paramore. The lemon scene is also loosely based off of the manga beserk chapter 46

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, still editing it but it's already written. I hoped I stayed consistent enough with everyone's character. Also I didn't mean to make Batgirl kinda bitchy, and I know a lot of people don't like the Bruce/barbara pairing. I'm a Bruce/Selina fan myself. But don't worry i'll clear things out in the next chapter. You'll see hopefully that Barbara means well. Hope everyone is healthy and well. Stay safe!


End file.
